


Family, Love, and Dinosaurs

by LaSho925



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Jumanji, M/M, Possible Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: What if Harry Potter and Peter Quill got sucked into the world of Jurassic Park?





	Family, Love, and Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> It is basically Jurassic Park as the Magic Board game instead of Jumanji. I had an idea that The Howling Commandos were going to get sucked into Jumanji, but that idea didn't pan out, so I thought of this.
> 
> Major Note: Peter Quill and Owen Grady are one person in this fic. Peter gets a new identity. Harry, will most likely get one too.   
> There will be more characters in this fic than was listed in the Characters tag. I was just too lazy to type them all out. Some characters won't make the cut. Mainly those who were very, very important to Harry and Peter will be included.

**PROLOGUE**

**1987, Missouri**

It was quiet in the car, but Harry didn’t mind it one bit. He liked the quiet. He looked to his friend. The thought made him smile a bit. Friend. At seven years old, Harry made his first friend. Harry and his relatives have been in the U.S. for the summer. Vernon had been chosen for a business trip and the whole family had been invited. He had never been so happy for Mrs. Figg to be sick in his life. Harry knew he should feel horrible, but if she hadn’t, then he would still be in Surrey without a friend and would always be the freak in his family.

His smile faded when he realized that the summer was coming to an end. He would have to go back to Surrey with the Dursleys. He wished that he could stay with Peter and his family. His mom was the best. She was always so nice to him. Even when Aunt Petunia had said all those horrible things about him.

But, she hadn’t believed them. He did not know how or why, but as soon as he became friends with Peter, she had accepted him. So, did Peter’s grandfather. They suspected abuse, but since Harry never confided in them, there nothing they could do. They had confronted him once, and it didn’t end well. Harry had started panicking and had accidentally blown all the lights in their living room.

He had started apologizing over and over again. Peter had rushed toward him and pulled him into a hug, murmuring comforting words, while the adults looked around in confusion, before Peter’s mother made the connection. She went over to the boys and hugged them both to her. Harry had never felt so safe before.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a low growl. Confused, he looked to Peter and saw the older boy look back in confusion. Harry pressed his ear to the seat and heard another sound. This time a screeching noise. He backed away with a gasp. He looked at Peter with wide eyes and knew that he had heard the same thing.

“Everything alright, back there?” Peter’s mom asked from the passenger seat. She looked a bit pale, but she kept insisting that things were alright.

“Yes,” They both said. She smiled at them both as Peter’s grandfather had turned into the driveway.

“I need you two to wash up before dinner. This is the last meal we’ll have before Harry goes back home.” Peter’s grandfather said as he parked the car.

“Yes, sir.” Peter replied as they got out of the car. The noises forgotten as the two boys headed inside.

***

“Peter, Harry, could you come down for a second?” Peter’s mom asked. She heard two sets of footsteps come down into the living room.

“I found this when I was out shopping.” She pulled out a board game from inside a bag. “The owner of the antique shop wanted to trash it, but I thought that you two could play it.” She said handing over the game. Peter took it and a low growl came from the game. Peter and Harry looked at each other. So, that’s where the noise was coming from.

“Thanks, mom.” Peter said before running off back to his room with Harry. When they did, he closed the door and set the game down on the floor.

“Jurassic Park.” Harry read out. He pulled the folds open and saw that on the board there was a picture of an island. There was a little path marked through the island. As Harry was studying the actual game, Peter picked up two game pieces from one of the sides, T-Rex and the other a Raptor. He placed them on the board and they instantly moved to the starting point.

The two boys looked at each other. “Do you think it might be magic?” Peter asked.

Harry shrugged. “It could be why it was making sounds.”

Harry looked to the side panels.

“Welcome to Jurassic Park, where dinosaurs roam free. You roll the dice to move your token, Doubles gets another turn…The first player to reach the end wins.” Harry read out.

He reached for the dice and looked to Peter. “Wanna play?”

Peter looked excited and nodded. Harry rolled the dice. A five and one. 6.

The T-Rex moved itself six spaces. The two boys looked to the corner of the game and saw words shaping in the black space.

“They may be small and cute…In packs they swarm, you should go another route.” Harry read.

“What does that…” Peter stopped as there was a scuffling sound from his closet.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to find out.” Peter said as he picked up the dice. There was another scuffling sound before a knock sounded from down stairs. The shock made Peter drop the dice.

A three and two. The raptor piece moved five spaces.

“Harry, your relatives are here.” Peter’s mom called from downstairs. Harry ignored her as words formed in the black orb.

“Vast powers and roles you both inherit and without them you must bear it…In this reality you must stay, ‘til the magic is cast away.” There was more scratching noises coming from the closet. Spooked, Harry moved closer to Peter.

“Harry, it’s time for you to go.” Peter’s mom called getting closer.  A sudden wind picked up as the closet door rattled.

 Harry looked to Peter and noticed something strange. “Peter, your hands.”

The older boy looked down to see that his hands were turning to sand, it was like he was disappearing. The wind picked up and Harry felt a tug and saw that he too was disappearing.

He felt almost nothing when both him and Peter were pulled into the black orb. It seemed to be glowing a dark grey when he got closer and the farther he went he thought he heard a faint scream. And then everything went blank.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at riddles and this took me about a week to write. Please comment and review....


End file.
